Home again
by ShikaKibaShinoGal
Summary: Three girls come to Tulsa...one a former greaser and sister is coming home, and the other two are running away. One a shy girl who doesn't like to be seen, and the other wanting to be the center of attention.All OutsidersxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Return

A boy teenage boy sat beside an older girl

It was a bright afternoon, in Tulsa. One girl was returning home. She wasn't alone. The girl brought two teenage twins with her. They had run away, and their story was much like her own. Except they never wanted to go back, where she needed to go back. It was all for him. Her brother.

"So you have gotten a job?" One twin asked. She had blonde hair and gray eyes. Her sister had blue eyes and longer hair.

"Yeah, a good one too. So you two won't need to work, unless you want to." The driver said. She was the eldest, nineteen and working. Her little bit past shoulder length brown hair and grass green eyes, made her stand out. She looked nothing like her brother, but they were always siblings.

"Are we going to the house first? Or to find your brother?" The second twin asked. She was shy, but loved to have fun. The driver held up one finger. "So we're going to the house?"

"Ember, Amber, we're going to have ground rules when we get there." The driver said. Amber nodded; she was becoming her really shy self again. She won't talk unless she thought it was needed. Ember was the shy, but fun one. She knew her limits though.

"Suzy, how much longer?" Ember asked. Suzy held up three fingers. "Three hours?" Suzy nodded. Ember sighed. Amber stared out the window.

Johnny POV

We are playing in the park, or lot whatever you would call it. The gang and I we're having fun. It was one of the few times we were all together. Darry was off work, and so was Soda. The nice thing was Darry got a raise, so Soda was going back to school. Soda wasn't as happy as Darry about this.

Steve was laughing with Soda. They are best friends. Pony's my best friend. He is Darry and Soda's little brother. Two-bit was trying to find the football, we left in the lot and that was the main reason for Steve and Soda's laughter they had it. Dally was leaning against a tree. He is my idol. Dally was like the older brother I always wanted.

Actually he reminds me of my older sibling. They are the same age. Though she is a little more caring as Dally, but she's just as tuff. Her name is Susan Cade. She had a reputation a mile long, and if she were ever caught her police record would be the same.

Suzy is more than my sister; she is the mother I never had. Suzy took the beatings for me; she got me out of the house. The two years she's been gone are the only years my father has hit me. Today she was to come back for me. That's what she promised, but I haven't heard from her. It's been two months, and not a word.

"Johnny, you ok?" Pony asked me. I nod. "You sure Johnny?" I nod again. I get lost in my memories. Suzy and I were always together. She protected me from everything. "Johnny you commin'?" Pony took me out of my thoughts.

We walked back towards the Curtis's. Pony and Dally on either of my sides, Darry was up front, Soda and Steve side-by-side, and Two-bit was walking backwards. "Johnny, what's goin' on with you? You're out of it today," Dally asked. I think I'm the only one he cares about.

"Nothin'" I reply.

"It ain't nothin' Johnny. Tell me."

"Fine. It's my sister." I looked at Dally. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't around when Sue was. I didn't meet the gang until she was gone. Darry might remember Sue, but he never knew her. "She's supposed to come back today, but I'm not sure what's goin' on. I haven't heard from her in over a month."

"Johnny, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe the new people will change your mind."

"What new people?"

"You know the house Darry's been working on? The reason we saw him more often. They're movin' in sometime this week. We all have bets on what day. Darry has today. Two-bit tomorrow, then Steve, Soda, me, and Pony." Dally paused. "It looks like Darry won."

I looked up. There was a pick-up in the driveway down the street from the lot. Two girls were sitting in the bed. Both looked almost alike. They were in sundresses one blue the other yellow. The gang was heading towards the house. Dally was pulling me along.

Susan's POV

We reached the house. It was fully furnished, and in good condition. I did have to get the roof redone, but that was all. It had four bathrooms and eight bedrooms. Not including the basement. The basement was more like a bunker. The previous owner said her husband need it in case of war.

I found it nice. The kitchen was big, and so was the living room. Ember and Amber were sitting in the bed of the truck. They only had a bag of stuff each. I only had one too. We would go shopping eventually. None of us liked shopping. The only shopping I liked was for food.

"Suzy we got company commin'." Ember yelled.

"Grease or Socs?" I yell back.

"Grease and maybe Socs too. I see some fancy cars way behind the greasers."

I come out of the house. I help the twins out of the bed. They stand a little bit behind me. Amber and Ember were holding hands. Like they always did, when meeting someone. Each of the greasers was different. One looked more like a Socs. Another with Mickey on his shirt, a tuff guy, a regular hood, a movie star, and two try to stay out of trouble kids.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say. I recognized them from Johnny's letters. I walk up to the one next to the hood. "Hey Johnny." He looks up at me. "I'm back, just like I said." I gave him a hug, and he hugged back.


	2. A what?

"It's nice to meet you all

"It's nice to meet you all." I say. I recognized them from Johnny's letters. I walk up to the one next to the hood. "Hey Johnny." He looks up at me. "I'm back, just like I said." I gave him a hug, and he hugged back.

Darry's POV

I watched the woman hug Johnny. She was beautiful. I was envying Johnny, but it was his sister. I couldn't believe she was making me feel this way, and I didn't even know her name.

"Johnny, who are your friends?" She asked. Her voice was angelic. Johnny didn't say anything he was looking at the two girls. "Oh, these are my friends. Amber and Ember Rements. Amber is the one with gray eyes and blue dress. Ember is blue eyes and yellow. They're both a little shy."

Johnny was still looking at the girls. I walked up to her. "Darrel Curtis" I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Darrel. Susan Cade." It sounded angelic when she said my name. I introduced the entire gang to her. She was smiling the entire time. "Well the girls and I need to get un-packed. If you want you all can go get Johnny's stuff, or Johnny and I'll go and you can show the girls the town."

Ember and Amber looked at the boys. The gang shrugged. Soda squeezed himself in between the girls, and linked arms with them. "I'd rather stay here." Amber said in a very quite voice. I almost didn't hear it.

Susan went up to her. "Amber, you know no one goes anywhere alone. If you don't want to go, maybe suggest if the boys would like to stay here. You can all explore the house together. If you boys want you can even pick a room. There's plenty, but the one at the end of the hall is mine. Amber and Ember get first choice, and Johnny does to after that. Then you can choose which ever you want. They're all full furnished, and if you want each of you can leave or bring any stuff you want. Ever crash if ya want. Anytime doors open." She finished.

Johnny's POV

Suzy, Darry, and I watched the gang, and girls run into the house. "Was that a good idea?" I ask her.

"I don't really care." She replied. "Let's go get your stuff."

The three of us walked down the street. A green mustang pulled up to the curb. "Hey babe, wanna come for a ride?" one of the guys asked. He was clearly drunk. There was only one other in the car.

"Yeah babe. Don't hang out with greasers." The other grabbed her arm. "We'll have some fun."

"Really?" Susan said. She was up to something. "I think I can have fun right here." Suzy elbowed him in the gut and then broke his nose. The first one went to grab Suzy, but she twisted his arm around is back and pushed him into the car. Her foot on his back, "Say uncle."

"uncle….uncle." He said.

"Now get your friend and beat it." We watched the two drive off in a hurry. "You ok Johnny?" She asked me going back into big sister mode.

"Yeah." I reply. Darry was watching her in awe. Suzy didn't look that muscular, but she had a well-toned body. We arrived outside our old home. We could hear the shouting.

"Here's the plan. Johnny, you and Darrel go get your stuff. I'll argue with them. 'Kay?" Suzy said. I nodded. Suzy went in first.

Dad and Mom were in the kitchen. Darry and me were able to get upstairs without them noticing. Sue stayed downstairs. I didn't have much, just a backpack full. Knowing Sue I would have more clothes by the end of the week.

"Look who it is.." I could hear my father shout. "The worthless whore is back!" I knew Suzy would be rolling her eyes. Then there would be the usual smack, but it didn't come. Instead I hear the cry of my father. "Let go you bitch!"

"You have no right to touch me…" Suzy said calmly. "I'm here, to pick up Johnny. I am his legal guardian now. You signed the papers. If you hurt him, you'll be in court." She said sternly.

Darry and I were at the foot of the stairs. She let go of our father's wrist. Suzy walked towards the door. We followed after her. She was mumbling to herself. "Suzy?" I asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Johnny. I just can't stand that man." She grumbled. We were able to make it back to the house. The house was empty; no one was to be found. "Johnny go choose a room." I nodded and left.

Susan's POV

Darrel went to watch TV. I went into the kitchen. I heard the front door slam shut. Johnny's friends came in with groceries. They set them on the table. "Sue we're hungry." Ember said. She was out of her shell around the guys. "Feed us please." She begged.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes. Chicken alright?" I ask. No one said a word. I guessed it was all right. Ember and Amber emptied the bags while I cooked. Both of them were quiet, which was usual for them something was up. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Ember said way to quickly. Amber elbowed her. "Hey."

"Shut up." Amber said.

"Tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Neither am I."

"Fine then. Tell me what the other twin's problem is."

"Amber thinks Johnny's cute."

"Ember likes Soda."

"That's it?" They nodded. I sighed and rolled my eyes. That was way to childish for them. "So you both have crushes that's it?" They nodded. Ember and Amber were still hiding something. "And let me guess. Soda has a girl, and Amber's to shy to tell the shy boy?"

They didn't say a word. I could tell that's what it was. Neither wanted to admit it. I sighed again. They had crushes and usually crushes ended with you being crushed. They gave the plates to the guys. It wasn't long until the gang left.

"Time for rules." I said. All the teens groaned. "They're not that bad. There is only three. One is be in a house by midnight on school nights. Two is leave me a note, call, or let me have some idea where you are. Three no person of the opposite gender in your room."

"That's it?" Ember said.

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"You sure?"

"You want me to change the rules? I can add more."

"No no no. Just checking."

"Oh and if you break a rule another is added."

They shrugged. I knew they believed that they could survive the freedom, and obey the rules. I knew better. They would break a rule eventually. "Sue?" Amber asked. I looked at her. "Um…What if we have good reason?"

"It better be a really good reason."

"Oh…. ok."

Weeks pasted, and the gang became family. Ember became good friends with Soda and Steve she was like their missing third. Johnny and Amber got along quite well. They hanged out with Pony a lot. None of them knew about my job. I worked from 12 at night to 7 in the morning.

The front door slammed open and after a long time shut. The girls, Johnny, and the rest of the gang came into the room. None of them were looking too pleased. "What's wrong?" I ask. They all stared at me. I noticed that the guys were blocking all exits.

"Sue, we're worried about you." Ember said. "This is an intervention."

"For what?" I was confused.

"Suzy we know you leave late at night." Johnny put in.

"And come home quietly." Amber added.

"So? Those are my hours. I don't want to wake any of you up." I said.

"Sue, we don't want you to keep doing it." Soda said. "You're hurting yourself."

Now I was very confused. What the heck where they talking about? "I'm not hurting my self." I said shaking my head. "And honestly I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Susan…" It was Darry's turn now. I didn't even notice he was here. If he was here something was seriously wrong. He and I had gotten to know each other. I took to calling him Darry and he called me Sue. Unless something was wrong, like I think it is now.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I looked at all of them.

"Sue, we don't like you selling your body." Two-bit said. I started laughing that's what they thought I did. I couldn't stop laughing.

Johnny's POV

Suzy was holding onto the counter trying not to fall from her laughter. I was confused. We just confronted her from being a prostitute and she was laughing. Amber and I exchanged worried glances. Darry seemed the worst. He had come to really like Suzy, and I think she liked him as well. Darry was afraid to ask her out.

"Susan we're serious we want you to stop." Steve said.

"That's…. what…you…think…I…am…doing?" She said between laughs.

"Yes." Amber said. Man did I love her voice. I didn't want her to know though. Amber was the best looking girl I ever saw. I could never live without her. Pony thought I was crazy. The thing I liked most was her smile. I couldn't get enough of it, especially when I was the one that made her smile.

"Well, I'm not." Suzy said becoming serious. "I work first shift. I'm a nurse." She paused studying our reactions. I saw Darry relax.

Darry's POV

When I first heard the story I couldn't believe it. Ember told us that Sue went out late and came back early in the morning. She told us her worries about Sue. All the guys had agreed with her conclusion. It took them almost a week to convince me.

I was very relieved when Sue said she was a nurse. I wouldn't be able to stand it if it was true. I came to really like her around. "You're a nurse?" Ember said. She and Soda really believed the prostitute story.

"Yes, I am a nurse." Sue said. She was smiling. "So are you staying for dinner? I was thinking steak." Sue had changed the topic.


	3. Over heard

Susan's POV Susan's POV

It was late. Everyone was sprawled out somewhere asleep. The twins were in their rooms, but the guys were everywhere. I found it quite amusing when I went to go to work. Two-bit had his head on the table with a small pile of drool forming. Dally was on the table itself, with his legs hanging over the edge.

In the living room, there was the rest of the gang. Darry had one the rights of the longest part of the couch. Pony and Soda were curled next to each other on the carpet. Steve was in the armchair. Johnny was on the lounge that he liked.

I left the house. Hoping it would be in one peace when I got back. It started as a normal day at the hospital. The ER was silent. Of course that's when the ambulance came in. It wasn't that bad only some Socs. They had gotten overly drunk.

"Susan could I have some help over here?" The other nurse May called. "He won't stay still."

"Sure." I said. I walked into the room. May was trying to give him an IV. Sat on the guys legs and held his arms.

One of the doctors came over with restraints. The soc was tied to the bed. I got up and left the room. Nothing happened it was odd, a little too odd. It was a lot busier when I first started and up till today it was always busy.

"So the plan tonight. You think it'll work?" A brown haired boy was talking to the soc I restrained earlier.

"Yeah I think so. I just want to be there. I can't wait to see all the greaser's faces when we jump them tonight."

"They'll never see it coming. No one will be safe. Its who ever is out on the streets right?"

"Right. Who ever are outside, that's who we jump. They'll be more of us then them. It'll be no problem."

I knocked on the door. "You need anything?" I asked sweetly. Hiding what I just heard. They shook their heads. "The doctor should be here in a few." I smile at them and walk away.

Johnny's POV

I woke up a little before dawn. Darry was long gone. Steve was still asleep in his chair; Soda was without Pony on the floor. There was a loud thunk. Followed by Two-bit's laugh and Dally's cursing.

Steve and Soda woke up. "What happened?" Ember came down the stairs. She was rubbing her eyes. Steve and Soda stared. She was still in her pj's. Ember and Amber wore the same thing. It was a too big shirt with an E or an A on them.

Amber came down following her twin. She was fully dressed. You could hardly ever find her indecent. I say she looked amazing. Pony came into the house. "Mornin'." He said. No one noticed his greeting.

"Ember you should change." Amber said to her sister.

"I'm fine." Ember retorted. "Suzy should be home soon." She said glancing towards the clock. It was six thirty.

"Breakfast." Two-bit said running towards the fridge. "Look chocolate cake! There's more than one!"

"Who doesn't have chocolate cake?" Ember said. "Though…someone," She glared at Amber. "Wouldn't let me put multicolored frosting on it."

"I wasn't my fault. Last time it turned the entire cake purple!" Amber shouted. "Who wants to eat disgusting colored food anyway? Green mashed potatoes, yellow peas, brown ketchup, and don't forget the blue eggs."

"They all tasted just fine."

Amber groaned. She went back upstairs. "What's her problem?" Steve asked.

"They always argue in the morning. When they don't that's when there's a problem. Usually Ember is the one yelling, but sometimes Amber does it." I say.

We all grabbed a bit of the cake. Amber came down as Suzy walked in the door. "Ya'll up?" She said. "Your never up."

"Dally fell of the table." Two-bit said.

"That explains it." Suzy said with a chuckle. Then she turned deadly serious. "I want ya'll to do somethin' for me. Spread the word no greasers go out tonight. The Socs are jumpin' anyone and everyone. Its more than one car full too."

"How would you know?" Dally asked.

"The hospital does wonders. A Soc and his buddy were talkin' about it. No one's safe. They said they didn't care who it was. I'm warning ya'll. There's going to be more of them then us. So at least five cars going 'round." Suzy left the room.

The table was silent. We weren't sure what to do. They're jumping all of us. It didn't make sense. Maybe it was going to be there last stand till school started. Pony and I couldn't go to the movies like we planed.

Dally stood up and left. Soda and Steve went to go as well they had to work. Ember changed and ran out the door with them. She would usually sit and watch them fix the cars. Ember mainly kept Steve company.

Two-bit, Amber, Pony, and I were left. None of us had anything to do. Amber said something about the library and ran out the door. Two-bit followed her saying that he wanted to see the hot librarian.

Ember's POV

Steve was working on a really old ford. That thing had to be ancient. Soda was on break and surrounded by girls. I was sort of envying them. Especially Soda's girl, Sandy, I didn't like Sandy. I had a feeling that she was going to break Soda's heart.

Actually I just started work here. The DX's owner said I'd bring in more men. It was kind of true. More guys were showing up here, but still way to may girls. The guys mainly showed up then left after being rejected.

"Hey babe." A guy said. He was buying a coke. "You look like a movie star." I kinda did. My blonde hair and blue eyes, some of the girls were callin' me a female Soda. I smile sat him.

"Oh really?" I said. Soda glanced in my direction. I had to stop myself from laughing. "You know you're the seventeenth to call me one today."

"Do I get a prize?"

"Sorry that goes to the hundredth person." I said with a pout. Steve walked into the room. I threw the rag at him to wipe the grease off his hands. Soda was in shock. I had to think about something else before I could start to laugh.

"So when'll that be?"

"Could be hours, days, months, years, who knows?" I said sweetly. "I am only on seventeen."

Steve started snickering. Soda and the Soda admirers club, as I called them were watching me. "Can I get a hint of what the prize is?"

"Now why would I do that?" He raised an eyebrow. I just smiled. He paid and left.

Soda had to get back to work. I could tell the girls were waiting for that. Truthfully I had no clue why they wanted to see him covered in grease. Though I got to admit all guys looked good covered in grease.

Amber's POV

I couldn't believe it we weren't even in there two minutes and Two-bit got kicked out. Of course I came out because who knows what he would do on his own. Seriously, if you left him in a room with nothing in it he could get in trouble.

"You want to get some food?" Two-bit asked. "My treat. Since you know…"

I nodded. The 'you know' was him spinning around the librarian and kissing her. I still couldn't believe he did that. He would be perfect for Ember's and my cousin Penny. She would do something just like that.

We ran into Johnny and Pony on the way to the diner. "I thought you were at the library." Pony said. He didn't talk much but it was more than Johnny or I.

"We had a little mishap." I elbowed him. He flinched. "I had a mishap. You want to join us for lunch?" They shrugged but came along anyway. It wasn't long after we sat down that we heard the news about not going out tonight.

After we finished we went to the DX to visit our friends. Soda was being watched by a lot of girls. Ember was handing Steve the tools he asked for. We had learned about how to take care of a car. Dad had taught us a lot before he died.

Ember came over to us. "Did you see the Soda fan club?" My twin asked. I nodded. "Mine's across the street." She pointed over her shoulder. "They probably love me more now that they see my twin." We broke into a fit of laughs.


	4. A new day

Amber's POV 

It was the first day of school. Well for most of the gang anyway. Johnny, Ember, and I were going to meet Pony. Steve was giving Soda a ride and Two-bit had to take his sister. Pony was standing out front. Ember and I were the only ones carrying something.

"Do we really have to go to school?" my twin wined. "I mean its not like I'll use the information in the real world."

"Your as bad as Soda." Ponyboy said. "He was saying the exact same thing to Darry this morning."

"Johnnycakes! Pony! Twins!" Two-bit shouted from his car. He took to calling Ember and me twins. Whenever we where together, otherwise it was Color for me and Coal for her.

"Hey Two-bit!" Ember shouted back. "You thinkin' of graduating this year?"

We were right in front of him when he answered. "Maybe, but the teachers would miss me too much." Two-bit was a senior. Soda and Steve were able to make it to junior. Pony, Johnny, Ember, and I are sophomores. Soda and Steve should be seniors, but Soda did drop out and Steve failed. Speaking of the two….

"Hey gang!" Soda said as he launched himself onto Two-bit's back. Soda's arms went around Two-bit's neck. Two-bit grabbed Soda's legs, and started walking into the school.

Ember and I stayed together. Even though it was the first day of school we still are the new kids. We all made our way to our homerooms. Ember and I knew which hallways to avoid and all other things needed. Though sometimes we could pass as Socs. We had the manners and the clothes, but where's the fun in that?

I see some Socs looking at our group strangely. Then I remember a few nights ago….

* * *

Flashback

_Ember and I watched another group Socs' cars go by. Johnny was watching TV. Ponyboy was stuck at his home. Johnny was going to go too, but Darry wouldn't let him. I didn't know why. _

"_How many more do you think will come by?" I ask Ember._

_She gave a shrug. "I don't know. I hope everyone's okay out there."_

_Susan came out in her nurse's uniform. Most of the gang thought it made her more of a babe, but Darry always shut them up. Everyone knew that Darry liked Suzy. Would he ever ask her out who knows? He always said he didn't have time. We all knew that was a lie. That's why we were making a plan to get them together. _

"_Suze goin' to work?" Ember asked. "You sure you'll be ok?"_

"_I'll be fine." Sue said. "They wouldn't hurt a good looking nurse like me, plus I have the truck."_

_Ember nodded, Johnny waved from the couch, and I gave a small wave before she left. She came back home her regular time, but she wasn't alone. "Amber open the basement door." Suzy yelled into the house. "Johnny come help me get Curly here out of the truck. Ember keep the front door open."_

_We all ran to do our jobs. Suzy had told us not to go into the basement unless it was really necessary. I heard Johnny and Suzy struggling to get the guy into the house. They got him to the door. Ember and I followed them down. _

_The Cade siblings put Curly onto a bed. I switched on the light. The entire basement was filled with beds. There were at least six on each side. A small room was next to the stairs and there was another on the other side of the room. I guessed that one was a closet and the other a bathroom._

"_Since when was this down here?" Ember asked._

_Suzy didn't listen. She was too busy. Curly was bleeding from the head. She opened a bedside table that I just noticed and got a roll of bandages. "Johnny do you know him?" Suzy asked._

"_Not well. He's Curly Shepard." Johnny said. _

_She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tim's little brother. I remember. Tim used to be one of my old friends." She said while wrapping up the Shepard. "I want you to call Tim, Johnny. Use the phone over there." She motioned with her head._

_Johnny went to the phone. He dialed a number. "Tim? Yeah we have Curly" Johnny moved held the phone away from his head. "No he's not at the Curtis'." _

_Suzy finished up wrapping Curly and went over to the phone. She grabbed it from Johnny. "Timmy, calm down…Yes I can call you Timmy…You lost the bet remember…Yes its Suzy…No I still won't go out with you…Tim look…Curly has a head wound…He's at my place…You know the old lady's house I used to visit…Yeah well because I was nice to them they left me the house…No joke…Yea and their money too…Tim just get you butt over here and to see your brother…Because I said so…I don't care…Timothy Michael Shepard you get your scrawny little ass down here or I'll come over and kick it here…Good." Suzy hung up. "Still pig headed."_

_My attention turned to Curly. He was trying to get up. "Am I in a hospital?" he asked._

"_No." Ember said. Suzy went upstairs to change and wait for Tim. "Your in heaven sorry dude you died." I smacked her in the head. "Hey."_

"_Your not dead." Johnny said. "Ember's not a night person."_

End Flashback

* * *

Ember and I have the same homeroom. We find that Curly is in there too. He looks at us and gives us a nod. Ember and I give a small smile.

"Amber Rements." The teacher calls I raise my hand. He hands me my schedule. "Ember Rements." Ember gets hers.

Susan's POV

I was at work. I got my shift changed since the girls and Johnny were in school. Which means right now I'm on a 16-hour shift. I'll be back on an 8-hour shift by tomorrow. Hannah and Dr. Corbin, where at the nurses' station which is where I was headed.

"Susan there you are." Dr. Corbin greeted. "We were just talking of what a great addition you are to our shift.

Hannah was an elderly lady. She was at least in her seventies. "Yes, Susan you are a great addition. A young one too, but more qualified then half the other women here."

"Thank you, Hannah." I say. "Is there anything you needed Dr. Corbin?"

"No. We just wanted to see how you were adjusting." He said.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for your concern." I smile sweetly. "Hannah I'm going to lunch." She smiles and nods.

I walk out of the hospital to a small diner a few blocks away. I wasn't really hungry I just had a breakfast break an hour before. I had to take my lunch break now because I was expected to.

I walk past a construction sight. I see Darry he and his fellow workers were eating. I sneak next to him as quietly as I can, and sit down. "Hey Darry." I said calmly.

He jumps a little. Then turns to me. "Sue. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm on break. I ate an hour ago so I went for a walk."

"But why are you here?"

"Oh I'm disturbing you? I'll just go…" I say standing up.

He grabs my arm. "Sit." I do. "I mean why are you walking in this neighborhood?"

"The hospital is around the corner. I was just going for a walk, and saw you here."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Honestly?"

I roll my eyes. "Is it too hard to believe that I came over to say 'hi'?"

"Well…No…but…"

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of your friends." I got up and left.

* * *

Ember's POV

Finally school was out, even if it was only for the day. Steve, Soda, and I were heading towards the DX. It was a pretty good day. Well for girls anyway. Soda's Fan Club (SFC) was admiring him more than usual. The head of the SFC wasn't even Soda's girl. Soda loved Sandy, but the problem was Sandy didn't love Soda.

"Hey Steve." I said. I heard someone groan behind me.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Easy you smell." He gives me a playful punch in the arm.

"Oh my arm." I say dramatically. "It might have to be amputated." Soda lifts his head and hits it on the hood of the car he's working on. Steve and I break into a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha… not funny." Soda said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe for you it wasn't." Steve said.

"Well it hurts." Soda replied.

I walk up to Soda and kiss the back of his head. "Did Ember make it all better now Sodapop?" I say using a mother-that-helped-her-hurt-child-tone. Soda nods. I held back a smile. "No more booboos alright?" I said keeping the tone.

"Yeah Soda, you don't want us to get in trouble with Darry do ya?"

"Darry doesn't hurt girls." Was Soda's o-so-great comeback.

"Both of you off you go…" I said making a shooing motion with my hands. "Back to your cars."

"Yes, mother." The boys reply.

"Don't you use that tone with me young men." I said before I broke into a fit of giggles. Soda and Steve joined in with there laughter.


	5. Long day for Suzy

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry I've been having problems in my life, and problems with the power too.**

* * *

Susan's POV

I have no idea what's been going on anymore. Ember and Amber were staying at the Curtis'. Then I got a call that Johnny and Ponyboy were missing. So being the great big sister I am I went to look for them.

"Johnny! Pony!" I kicked them gently with my foot. I had found them sleeping in the park. I rolled my eyes. They were sleeping like logs. Pony groaned, and rolled over.

Johnny stayed on his back. "Wake up. You're asleep in the lot."

"Ten more minutes…" Johnny grumbled.

"What he said…" Pony groaned.

"Pony, your to be home its like one in the morning." I said. Pony shot up in a second and ran towards his home. I lay next to Johnny. "So why aren't you in a house?" I said staring at the starry sky.

"Pony and I just fell asleep. I guess we lost track of time." My little brother explained.

"Sounds good. Try not to do it again, Johnny-cakes. Socs are out at night. I don't want you to get hurt. I never could stand you bein' hurt."

I sit up to the sound of shouting in the distance. Pony comes running towards us. "Pony? What happened?" Johnny asks.

"Darry hit me…He hit me…" Pony said dazed.

"Pone you can stay with us. Until this blows over, right Suz?"

"Yeah Ponyboy come with us. If you don't want to see Darry I'll keep him away from you." I said. Darry and I weren't on good terms. He's been ignoring me since I saw him on his break.

* * *

Johnny's POV

Pony was going to stay with us. "Boys lets get going." Suzy said. I could see why two Socs were coming our way. They were drunk by the way they were walking. She grabbed our arms and dragged us behind her.

"Suzy?" I said.

"Don't worry Johnny-cakes. I've taken on worst then these two. When I say so I want you two to run. Don't either of you dare to look back. Understand?" She said sternly. Pony nodded. I couldn't believe what she had just said. We couldn't just leave her, but we couldn't go against her either. Suzy knew what she was doing right?

"I want both of you to run home. I'll be fine." She said. The two Socs got closer to us. You could smell how drunk they were.

"Look what we got here." One said. "Two greasers and a whore…"

"What are we going to do with 'em Randy?" the other said.

"Well, Bob. I believe we can have sum fun of our own. With there little whore."

I felt Suzy's grip loosen. She didn't like being called a whore. That was the one thing she couldn't tolerate. Our father called her that almost every day and she hated the word. "Go, run." She said to us.

* * *

Susan's POV

They ran. I couldn't make sure they were safe. The two drunks came towards me. I didn't like the odds. It was two drunks against me. Scratch that. Two drunken jock Socs, against me. Me, 19 year-old only 5'7" and they were at least 6 foot each. Well and the drunken factor, can't forget about that.

"Looks like they abandoned you girl." Bob said moving in.

I took a step back. I hit the fountain. Great I was almost trapped. I considered my options. None of them were good. Most ended with me being injured. Damn. It really sucked.

* * *

Ember's POV

We couldn't believe that Darry had hit Pony. What was weirder was that he had a break down right afterwards. Amber, Soda, and I were trying to cheer him up. It was working out, but he wouldn't rest until he saw Pony again.

The door slammed open. No not banged, slammed. Johnny and Pony were standing in the door way. "Look…Ponyboy…I'm really sorry." Darry started. The two brothers hugged each other. It was a cute moment.

"Awe…so adorable…" Two-bit joked. I just noticed he was in the room with us. Johnny was still out of breath leaning on his knees.

"Was there something you needed to tell us?" Amber asked quietly. Only I heard her.

I repeated what she said louder for everyone to hear. And added, "You don't usually come barging into a place where you just had a fight." Johnny and Pony looked at each other. The little love fest had taken five minutes. They rushed out the door as fast as they could go.

"Pony! Johnny!"

* * *

Susan's POV

If I could distract them long enough I could run away. I tried to move around the fountain. There was a loose brick. If I could just get to it and make it drop into the fountain, maybe they'll look away long enough.

"She doesn't like us Randy." Bob said.

"We'll have to change that." Randy said he was starting to slur his words.

I got to the brick. It splashed into the fountain. Bob looked away, Randy didn't. I punched Randy in the jaw. He stumbled away. I ran as fast as I could. Running towards neighborhood was my best chance. If I were lucky I would run into one of Tim's boys.

I didn't expect for them to chase me. I thought they would give up. Not my luck. I didn't have any idea where to go. I couldn't keep running forever. I didn't expect to trip either.

* * *

Johnny's POV

We neared the lot. Pony and I froze when we didn't see anyone. Where could she have gone?

"Why are we running?" Ember asked when we stopped.

Darry, Soda, and Two-bit caught up to us. "Suzy there were two Socs she told us to run. We did. Something must have happened to her." Pony said.

All their eyes widened. Suzy couldn't be hurt. She was too good of a person to be hurt. She was my sister.

_Flashback_

"_Timmy, I can't go today." Suzy said. _

"_C'mon Suz. You'd rather hang out with this kid?" Tim Shepard said. _

_She was the only one ever to get away with Timmy. Some bet he had lost to. It helped that they were almost like twins. Both were tuff as nails and wouldn't go against what they believed it, but Suzy was more caring. Their verbal fights always ended with a black eye, on one or both._

"_Johnny is my brother. I can't just leave him, Tim. He can't take a hit like I can." She defended me. _

"_He'll have ta learn sometime." _

"_Not if I can help it. He deserves a better life than this. Johnny is the sweetest kid in the world. I'm going to get him out of here."_

"_Right Suz. Next ya gonna tell me that the old lady you go and see is a witch." _

"_She's not a witch. At least I hope not."_

"_You're still not gonna be able to get him outta here."_

"_So maybe I can't…But I will make his life better then mine was."_

_Tim rolled his eyes at her. "So you comin' or stayin' with the kid?"_

_End flashback_

* * *

Susan's POV

I landed on my shoulder. Nothing popped or cracked. I had to get up and keep running. They were getting closer to me. I was getting tired. I've been up for almost twenty-four hours. I couldn't stand much more.

I got to my feet holding my shoulder. It hurt. I ran away again. My heart was racing. I couldn't remember where I was, or where I was going. I knew I had to keep running until I lost them. I looked back. One of them tackled me. Things started to fade. I remember the sound of running.


	6. Waiting

Amber's POV

We couldn't find her. We looked all night and still we couldn't find her. Two-bit even went to Buck's to tell Tim and Dally. Tim sent his gang looking for her, but there was no luck. Suzy was nowhere. We all were tired, but we didn't want to leave her.

"She can't be gone…" Ember sobbed. She's the more emotional one. I still thought she was somewhat okay. Right?

"No news is good news." I said.

"But…she…could…be…" Ember said between sobs.

"Or she's not."

"But…"

"No buts. She either is or isn't. If you think she's gone, then I'll have to be against you."

Ember stops and looks at me. Her eyes are red and you can see where the tears had run down her face. To me she looked better then some of the guys.

Two-bit wasn't joking and it looked like he was ready to jump in front of a bus. Johnny was keeping silent about it, and he stared at the door wishing for Suzy to come home. Steve was trying to keep cool about it, but was almost losing it. Soda was just as emotional and Ember. Ponyboy was sitting with Johnny. He looked as though he wished it all was a dream. Darry looked real bad. He was a zombie, both in looks and mentally.

Don't get me wrong. I was upset too. I was just trying to keep sprits up. Susan once told us, '_If you believe hard enough it just might be true.'_ I believe her. In her too.

"Let's make something to eat. Otherwise we'll all starve." Ember said. Her eyes were still red, but she had put on a brave face.

"I'll cook. You make sure all the guys wash up." I said.

* * *

Susan's POV

Let's see…I'm not where I last was…I'm in pain…I'm not sure where I am…I know I'm not with the Socs…I don't know who I'm with…or where I am…I'm repeating myself aren't I…Great now I'm talking to myself. Way to go Susan you're going crazy.

"I think she waking up!" I heard a voice way to close to my ear shout. _'Note to self…Smack that kid upside the head.'_ I thought.

"Her eyes aren't open. She can't be awake." Another guys voice said.

"Well she could be pretending. I do sometimes." This kids voice was child-like. I didn't know anyone with a kid. I opened my eyes. "See told ya."

"Shut it kid." The older guy said. "You ok lady?"

"Just fine." I manage to say. "Where am I?"

"River King's hideout."

"Can I leave?"

"If you can walk. That's what boss said." I sat up. The pain wasn't the worst I've ever had. It was close to it, but I could still move. "Huh. Boss said you wouldn't even be able to sit up. Looks like he was wrong about chicks."

I was in a small room. It had a bed, and a chair. Not much at all. I slowly put my legs over the edge of the bed. I use the chair as a brace and get myself off the bed with my feet on the floor.

"Well, looks like you can leave if ya want." The guy said.

"What street am I on?" I ask.

"Jackson." That was a hour walk back.

"Can I use the phone?"

"Go ahead."

I called the number that came to mind. It was Tim's. Actually his was the only number I could remember at this time. "Hello?" Came a girl's voice. She sounded a bit scared.

"I'm looking for Tim." I said.

"Tim!" I hear from the other side of the phone. Followed by a lot of cussing.

"What do ya want?" I here Tim's voice.

"Can you come get me Tim? I'm on Jackson."

"Who is this?"

"Susan."

"Suzy! Do you have any idea what he been thinkn'! We thought you were dead! How the heck did you get over there any way?"

"How am I supposed ta know?"

"Well ya should!"

"How could I? I was running from Socs. I'm just glad I'm still in one piece!"

"Ya should still know!"

"Fine! I'll ask someone!"

"Good!"

"Now you comin' to get me or not?"

"I'm coming woman."

"Thank you Timmy!"

"Don't call me Timmy!"

I knew the other end of the line was slammed. Tim always did have a temper. I turn to the guy that let me use the phone. "So how'd I get here anyway?"

"We say ya outside. Running from those Socs. Boss thought it was one of our guys so's we went ta go help. When we saw it was you. Well the gang just doesn't like ta see ladies being chased down by Socs. So we beat 'em. Good. I was put in charge of waitin' till ya woke."

"Thanks."

"No problem lady. Boss said he owed ya a few anyway."

* * *

Johnny's POV

We were at the Curtis'. No one wanted to go to our house without Suzy there. It just wouldn't be the same. Dally got a call from Tim and was out the door fast. I didn't know what could be more important then my missing sister.

"Johnny? You okay?" Ember said. I nodded. "She won't leave us. She promised, to Amber and I that she'd never leave."

'_Why couldn't anyone say her name? Was it cause they wanted to forget? I don't want her to be forgotten? I can't even say her name. Is it that painful just to say it?'_ I thought.

The door creaked open, and then slammed shut. I only guessed that Dally was back. No one even bothered to look. Darry was feeling depressed. We all knew he liked Suzy. He just wouldn't say it. Two-bit didn't want to joke around. Steve was acting tuff. Dally was too. Soda and Ember were emotional. Amber was cooking it off. I was waiting and hoping with Pony.

"Tim we gonna tell 'em or wait a while?" I heard Dally loudly whisper. I looked up. There was Tim and Dally looking like they knew the biggest secret in the world.

"What do you know?" Ember said looking them in the eyes.

"Suzy's back at the house. She made it all the way to River King Territory. I didn't know she could run that long. She's in come pain, but says she'll be fine." Tim said.

I bolted out the door. I heard the rest of the gang follow. "Suzy!" I shouted flinging the front door open.

"Don't slam the door!" She shouted. Coming into view. I ran and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.


	7. Break up

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My idea squirrel decided to take a vacation. Don't worry I got a new one, but I still have school so I'll try my best.  
**

* * *

Suzy was getting used to everyone watching her. Darry was usually the one watching her. Johnny and Amber hardly looked at each other. If one caught the other they would both turn away blushing. Steve teased them that it was young love. Ember didn't want to get in the way of Soda and Sandy's relationship. As long as Soda was happy she was happy. No matter how corny that actually sounded.

This all changed on a cold Saturday afternoon Ember, Soda, and Steve were down at the DX. It was almost closing time when Sandy came in. It wasn't usual for Sandy to show up. Soda and her sometimes went on dates after Soda was done with his shift. Today was not one of those days. Soda was surprised at her arrival.

"Soda? Can I talk to you outside." She asked.

Soda gave Steve and Ember a pleading look. "Go ahead. We'll close." Steve told the couple. Soda and Sandy went out the door. Steve turned to Ember. "Something's up."

"I know." Ember said. She sighed. "Sandy cheated on Soda. I saw her the other day down at the Dingo with one of the River Kings. I don't like it that she'll be breaking Soda's heart. He doesn't deserve that Soda's a great guy."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." He teased. "I'm pretty sure Soda shares it, but since he was with Sandy he denied it."

Steve and Ember closed the DX and walked out the door. Outside Soda was crying. "Soda...." Ember started to say. She crouched down next to her crush.

"She broke up with me. Sandy was cheating. She was pregnant with a kid. I asked her if it was mine, but..." Soda said between sobs he cried into Ember shoulder. Ember patted him on the back. Soda didn't need to know what she was feeling for him. All he needed was a friend. She was going to be one of the two friends he needed.

"Soda, she didn't deserved you. If she can't see how great you are then it's her loss." Steve said. Ember nodded.

"You...think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

Susan's POV

I was in the kitchen. I heard the door open then after a long pause the door slammed shut. "Suzy! Johnny, Pony, Two-bit, Dally, and I are here. Darry said he was working late again so I said they could eat with us." Amber's voice rang through into the kitchen. "I'll help too!"

Amber and Johnny had both come out of their shells. They talked more, but hardly to each other. The entire gang knew they liked each other, but they wouldn't tell the other. They guys teased Johnny, while Ember and I teased Amber to no end. Amber and I teased Ember about Soda too, but then they'd gang up on my liking of Darry.

"Suzy! I'm HOME!" Ember shouted as she came in the door. "I brought friends!"

I went out to greet them, but looking at Soda's eyes made me stop. "What happened?" I asked worried. Everyone in the gang were my and Johnny's family. Well, them and most of Shepard's gang. The three friends didn't say a word. "What happened?" I said sternly. Giving them a look a mother gives her children when she knows they broke something.

"Sandy broke up with Soda." Steve said. That explained it Soda loved Sandy, but Sandy didn't love Soda. I had seen her at the hospital the other day. _'Oh...that little...she got pregnant with another guys kid.'_ I thought realizing the truth.

"I'm sorry Soda." I said. "Just for that I'll let you color the food."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. I never let him dye the food before. He usually had to do it himself by getting me out of the room. "Any color?" I nodded. Soda cheered while everyone else, besides Amber groaned.


	8. Dares and Cookies

**A/N: Hey. Sorry school stuff. Well since a plane just crashed for the first time in two years I'm dedicating it to those people. They're all alive so congrats to all of them. It's a once in a life time experience at least you all hope so. So I hope you all like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Months past since Soda's breakup with Sandy, making it almost Valentine's Day. All the guys were at the Curtis' tonight was a 'girls' night'. Meaning the girls disappeared and they were nowhere to be found. Meanwhile the guys were just sitting around with the TV on and no one watching it.

* * *

The girls on the other hand were baking cookies. They had decided to make cookies for the guys, and didn't want any of them to steal the cookie dough. So when it was time for supper the girls simply hid and left a note saying it was a girls' night. Knowing that the guys would give up and leave.

"Suzy, can I eat one?" Ember said taking a batch out of the oven. Susan simply nodded.

"You might want to…" Amber started, but her sister already reached for a fresh out of the oven cookie burning her hand. "Never mind."

"You coulda warned me a little faster."

"It's common sense!"

"Really miss. I thought it was a good idea to stick my tongue to a metal pole."

"You did it too, and it was your idea in the first place!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Susan sighed and shoved cookies in both mouths. Silencing both of the girls. "There now stop arguing otherwise you're both going outside."

Both girls didn't really feel like going outside. It was cold, but there was no snow on the ground just yet. It hadn't snowed all winter. They still hoped it would.

"Damn." Ember said randomly. The other two looked at her confused. "I have 5 more 'you look like a movie stars' till I have to give out my 'prize'. I don't even know what my 'prize' will be."

"So kiss the lucky guy. They all want it. At least it'll get them of yours and my back for a while." Amber said. "I'm sick of them thinking I'm you. I don't even go to the DX much."

"Fine. I'll kiss them, but only if you kiss Johnny tomorrow." Ember said. "Since it is Valentine's Day."

"But…" Amber tried to think of a reason not to do it. When she couldn't think of any she thought of a just as good of an idea. "Only if Suzy and Darry kiss."

"Wait don't drag me into this." Sue said holding her hands up defensively. "I want nothing ta do with the to of ya'lls arguing."

"Come on Suzy. You both know you want to," Ember teased.

"Seriously, he ogles you all the time. We see the way you two look at each other." Amber teased as well.

"Ah, no."

"Come on."

"We dare you."

They just had to catch on to Suzy's little weakness. She didn't like not accepting a challenge and a dare was a challenge. Sue started to think about it.

'_They'll hold it over me for the rest of my life. If I don't do it, I know those two.' _Suzy thought. '_I can't find a way out of it.'_

"Fine I'll do it." Sue said after thinking it over and finding no way to escape.

"Yes!" The twins said together. "They're going to be together. They're going to be together. They're going to be together. They're going to be together." They chanted. "Suzy and Darry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then come marriage, then lost of babies in baby carriages." Suzy smacked them both upside the heads. "Hey!"

"You deserved it. Just be thankful that I haven't done anything worst. Like telling your crushes, or force feeding you cookies, or waking you up at three a.m. with a bucket of water," She started to list.

"Okay we get it." They said once again together.

* * *

They guys were still listening to Two-bit rant about Mickey Mouse. Until they were fed up and started to pelt Two-bit with any cushion and/or pillow they could find. "Hey. I don't see you with any better ideas." Two-bit said after he was able to get out from under the mess.

"Well, you weren't helpin' any." Dally remarked throwing the last pillow at the red head.

The room went quiet once again. They heard the door open, but no one looked. "If that's the way ya greet us when we come baring gifts then we'll just leave." All of the looked at the girls who each had a plate in both hands and all of the plates were filled with cookies. "We made 'em for ya'll, but since this is how ya treat us." Suzy said turning towards the door, the twins following the movement.

Two-bit was the first to grab a plate the rest followed. Each grabbing one, "Not even a thank you?" Ember asked.

"Thanks." Chorused around the room, but it was muffled by the cookies being shoved into mouths.

"We haven't had your cookies since Christmas." Pony said.

"There just really good." Soda added.

"Yum!" Two-bit joined crumbs falling to the floor.

The girls had made Christmas cookies and the guys at almost all of them in a single sitting. This time they had decided to make a lot more batches. Johnny and Pony were sharing a plate, as were Soda and Steve. Dally, Two-bit, and Darry all had their own. Leaving one for them to eat later.

Ember and Amber sat on the cushion and pillow mountain. They watched the guys eat knowing that after a few minutes they would all run out. It was a spectacle to see each of them trying to steal the others cookies.

Suzy had gone into the kitchen to put the plate away for later. Instead of chocolate she knew whoever was here in the morning would eat the cookies. If there was any left to eat, someone would surely try and get to them before that.

The eldest girl went to join the younger two. She leaned in the doorway. Two-bit was the first one done and was trying to get Dally's last cookie. Dally saw it coming and kicked Two-bit. Two-bit saw that everyone else was also finishing up.


	9. A new girl

Suzy sat on her bed. Amber and Ember next to her. There was a block party tonight. It was more like a gang party, but the girls didn't mind. It was Valentine's Day. Ember was 1 you look like a movie star away from giving her 'prize' to the guy. Amber was enjoying her sister's pain.

"Suzy, you can't wear that." Ember said to the outfit the eldest girl pulled out of the closet. "Darry'll never look at you if ya'll wear that."

"He looks at her anyways it doesn't matter what she wears." Amber said. There was a strange ring. "We have a doorbell?"

"I'll go get it!" Ember shouted as she ran down the stairs. Johnny was gone out with the guys, usually the twins went along, but they wanted to help Suzy get ready for the block party. Ember came back upstairs. "Cousin Penny's here."

"What?" Amber shouted. "How'd that idiot find us?"

"I don't know, but she can find, steal, swipe, hijack, anything. You know that. So I guess she put her skills towards something useful and found us."

"Damn." That was time Amber or Ember had heard Suzy swear. They looked at her in shock. "What? I can't be good all the time? Have ya'll seen where I came from?"

"What ya'll don' up here? Havin' a party without little old me, that's not nice ya know." A blonde said stepping into the room. She had short blonde hair and was dressed like a boy. Her brown eyes sparkled with an 'I'm up to no good look'.

"I'm Suzy welcome to Tulsa." Suzy said holding out her hand for the younger girl to shake.

"Penaloupe, like a Cantaloupe. Call me Penny. I'm the twins'cousin. I ain't here to take them home or nothin'. I just wanted to see what they're up to and all." Penny said almost in one breath.

"You can stay here with us if you have no other place to go." Suzy invited her.

"Thanks. So I heard about a party tonight? Can I come I just love my self a good party?" Penny asked.

"Even if we said no, you'd still show up." Ember said.

"True so true little cuz." Penny said with a smile. "I here you have a 'prize' for the next guy who says you look like a movie star. What is the prize anyway?"

"I was gonna give the guy a kiss, but I not sure how that'd work out." Ember said.

"Well, I ran into a boy today who really wants that prize. I can tell you he's a real looker. If I can say so."

"You kissed a dog." Amber stated.

"It was a dare and I won 6 bucks on that one." Penny said with a slight glare.

"You were drunk."

"I haven't drank since that day thank you very much. I get drunk on life now. It's real easy to do too." Penny said with a smirk. "So this boy is gonna tell you that tonight from what I heard. He was being tormented from his friends too. Then another's coming after Amber here, he was dared by his fellow greasers. I think they're gonna try one for you too Suze. Just from what I heard. I was just walking by so it wasn't any of my business an all, but they were good lookin' boys."

"Where they in a lot not to far from her playing football?" Suzy asked thinking she was talking about the gang.

"Yeah, an that red-head is really cute."

"That's Two-bit." Ember said. "So you got yourself a crush on one of the most childish guys in Tulsa. He still watches Mickey."

"You got a problem with Mickey?" Penny said getting defensive. "Mickey is the best thing on, don't you dare go…" The door downstairs slamming open drowned her threat out.

"Hey! You girls okay? We saw some guy come here!" Someone shouted up the stairs. "Girls!" Then a storming of thumps on the stairs came. All the guys came up.

"Who you callin' a guy!" Penny shouted. All the guys stared in shock.


	10. Kiss

The guys stared at the girl. Penny gave them a look that sent them back running. She smiled and turned back to the other girls.

"As I was saying. Mickey is the best damn thing on, don't you dare go insultin' him." Penny said finishing her sentence. "Now who were they?"

"Those were the boys." Suzy replied. "Keith Two-bit Matthews the redhead. Sodapop Soda Curtis, the 'looker'. Dallas Winston, the one that looked like he was gonna punch you. Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny were the two standing off to the side. Pony was the first one here, and Johnny is my brother. Last is Steve he was the one that was next to Soda."

"You forgot Darry Curtis." Amber pointed out. "He looks like a football player. Has a bigger heart though."

"So he's the one the directed me here." Penny said.

The four girls walked down into the kitchen and saw all the guys in the living room. The twins were surprised that they hadn't left. Penny's glare was enough to send the devil running.

"You guys want anything ta drink?" Suzy said loud enough for the guys to hear her.

"No, but we wanna know more about that gu—girl." Two-bit said.

Penny walked into the room and saw the clock above the TV. She plopped herself in front of it and sat down. Penny turned it on and it was already on the station that Mickey was on.

"Mickey!" Two-bit shouted as he sat down next to her.

Everyone else sighed in annoyance the explanation was going to have to wait. Suzy and the twins went back into the kitchen to finish making some food for the block party. There was enough chocolate cake for Soda and they knew it wasn't going to last long. Luckily, the gang didn't smell the cake, and Mickey was soon over.

"So let's see explanation…." Penny thought about how she was going to explain why she was here. "Well, I'm the twin's cousin. My parent's sorta kicked me out and said I had to go to college. Oh right my name is Penaloupe, call me Penny."

"Why here?" Pony asked.

"Well, I heard my cousins went this way and I decided to come this way as well. They ran away as you might now, and their parents don't really care if they come back." Penny saw the looks on the girls' faces. They looked relieved. "It wasn't really that hard to find them, but it wasn't easy either. Another other questions?" No one answered her. "Well then we should get to work. The party looks like it is going to start."

Everyone looked out the window and saw that she was telling the truth. Tables were being set up and there looked like a group of guys were lining up at the end of the block. Ember groaned loudly.

Steve nudged Soda. Soda nudged him back. Steve put Soda in a headlock and whispered in his ear for him to do it. Soda nodded, and Steve let him go. Ember had been oblivious to the entire ordeal.

"Um…Ember?" Soda said completely out of character. "You're at 99 right?" Ember nodded. "You look like a movie star." Ember looked up at him puzzled. He kissed her and ran out the door.

Ember was in shock. She couldn't move. Everyone looked at her then at the door that Soda disappeared through. "Finally." Everyone muttered under their breaths.


	11. Cupid's little Dare

Soda's POV

Steve nudged me, and I nudged him back. Suddenly, Steve put me in a headlock and whispered in my ear. "Do it now. She's at 99, if you don't do it some random guy will. Then she might fall for him, and you won't have a chance." Steve told me.

I nodded and Steve let me go. I looked over at Ember and she hadn't been paying attention. Now if I only could think of what to say.

"Um…Ember?" I said nervously. I hardly ever was nervous especially around girls. Why was she any different? 'Because you love her.' A voice in my head said. "You're at 99 right?" Ember nodded. She looked a little scared. "You look like a movie star." Ember looked up at me confused.

"Wah…" She tired to ask. I just kissed her and started to run out the door.

Ember's POV

Everyone walked out the door, while I still stood there in shock. Soda kissed me….Soda kissed me. The guy I have a huge crush on kissed me. I couldn't believe it. If it was a dream I didn't want to wake up. I had been kissed, my first kiss, by Soda.

"Wow…" I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"Ember you coming?" Amber said peaking in through the front door. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I…I'm coming." I said and headed out. "I can't believe he kissed me." I said to my twin.

"You can't believe it." She said. Amber was looking at me like I was a complete idiot. "Ember, he's been staring at you all the time. It's about time that you two finally kissed. It was obvious to everyone, but you two."

"Oh really? What about you and Johnny? You both do the same thing." Amber blushed.

"I…I didn't know."

"We are too much alike." I said with a laugh.

"What about Suzy and Darry?" Amber asked. "Is the plan still in progress?"

"It should be….Tim should be here right about…."

"Ladies." A voice said behind us. "Did I hear my name?"

"Hey, Tim." I said turning around to look at the hood. "You ready to do your part?"

"I'm only doin' it for Suzy." Tim said.

"We know. Suzy was your best friend and you owe her a lot, and Darry has giving you a place to stay when ya needed it." Amber and I said together.

"So are you up for it?" I asked. "We dared her a while ago, but since I just got kissed by Soda. She doesn't have to kiss Darry, but she was still dared to do it. That's why Amber contacted you. We need you to make sure her dare goes through."

"Why me?"

"Because you're not supposed to know about Suzy liking Darry, and she'd never think that you'd hold her to a dare that you didn't know about."

"What makes' ya think that?"

"Her diary." My twin and I said in unison. Suzy really had to hide that thing better. "Now go!" We pushed him towards Suzy who was talking to Tim's sister Angela.

Suzy's POV

"I don't really know. He's cute and all……" Angela said.

"Look. He's probably not right for you so don't even bother. You don't wanna end up like half the women I see. You don't need or want to have a baby to take care of at your age. You have to make sure Tim don't kill nobody and Curly doesn't end up in jail." I told her.

"Hey Suzy?" Tim said. I knew he was up to no good.

"Timothy."

"Will you quit callin' me that?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then Susan. You still need to hold up your side of a dare."

'How did he know about that?' I thought. I looked over his shoulder and saw the twins smiling at me. 'Those two are so dead when I get my hands on them.'

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout." I said with a straight face.

"Oh. Ya don't well. I think ya do with….your accent coming through." He whispered to me.

"I hate you." I said.

"I know ya do. Now just get over there and finish the dare." I sighed as he pushed me towards Darry.

"Fine I'm goin'."

'This is only for Amber and Johnny to get together, and then Ember has to kiss Soda.' I thought. It brought an idea to me. I walked over to the twins. They looked at me confused.

"You have to kiss Johnny." I said to Amber. "And you have to kiss Soda 'cause that's part of the deal."

"No…no…wait." They tried to stammer out.

"I don' wanna here excuses." I said pulling them along. "Johnny's with Pony, so you have to go find them, Amber. And you'll have to kiss Soda. 'Cause he's your 100th and you have to 'cause Amber and I'll kiss our guys."

"Fine." Ember said. "Just let us go and go kiss Darry."

"I will." I said.

Walking over to Darry was the hardest thing I've done in a while. He looked at me when I came over, but finished his conversation with one of his co-workers.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hey, I just had something to say." He looked worried. I got to say. I'm looking worried only made me more nervous. I took a deep breath. "Well, Darry. I've liked you since before I came back to Tulsa. Due to a dare I have to do this." I said kissing him. We broke apart and I turned to leave.

He grabbed my arm. "Suzy." I turned to look at him. "I like you too." He said pulling me into another kiss. I heard a bunch of whistles and catcalls.

Amber's POV

"Okay Suzy did it. Your turn." Ember said smirking at me.

"And then it's yours." I said to her. Her smirk faded. I looked over to see Johnny, Pony, and Dally all standing next to a table with a bunch of drinks on it. I think they were trying to convince Dally not to spike the punch for the younger kids.

"Just go so I can get it over with." She said.

"Fine." I said walking over to the three guys.

"Did you see Suzy and Darry are together now?" Pony asked me. I smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I don't like to do things with people I haven't known for long.

"Yeah." I said. "Um Johnny?" Johnny turned my way. "I have something that you need to know."

"Yeah?" He said confused.

"I like you." I said kissing him. I could hear Ember's groan.

"I like you too." He said when we pulled away.

"Looks like we got two couples now." Pony said.

"I'd say three." I said. They looked at me. "Ember now has to kiss Soda."

"I gotta see that." Dally said. We followed Ember as she went to find Soda.

Ember's POV

'Man, they just had to kiss the guys. Now I have to go kiss Soda in front of SFC. (Soda Fan Club) This got to be the worst time. It would be a lot easier if I knew where the heck he was it's not like he'll just run into me.' I thought.

The next thing I know I get hit in the back. "Sorry Ember." Steve said. "I was looking for you. Soda's surrounded, and there's a bunch of guys looking for you too. I told them someone already got the prize and they left. Now Soda's surrounded by his fan club."

"Okay and I need to do what about it?" I asked

"Well, you need to go get the fan club off his back."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I overheard the dare when you were talking to Amber. Please do it for Soda?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

I let Steve lead me over to a horde of girls. You couldn't even see Soda in the middle. "Excuse me ladies." Steve said. "You have my best friend in the middle and I need to talk to him." The girls parted like the Red Sea and let him and I trough.

"Steve I need help!" Soda said. "They won't leave me alone. All of them want to be my girlfriend."

"Really? All of them?" I whispered just loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Well I have a solution." Steve said pushing me in front of him.

"Hey Soda." I said.

"Oh. Hey Ember. I'm sorry about earlier."

"No need. But since you did that I have to do this…." I leaned in and kissed him. The girls started to groan. And Soda put his arms around my waist making the kiss deeper.

"You see it. Soda has a new girl now move on!" Steve shouted.


	12. Pasts

Soda's POV

Ember was now my girlfriend. She was everything I wanted. Steve was joking around that Ember and I were always meant to be and I was stupid enough never to see it. It was nice that Two-bit was dating too. He was going out with the twins' cousin Penny. Though they fought from time to time. Usually it was about useless junk.

Amber and Johnny were close. They're acting like a married couple that had a fight of some sort. They completely avoid each other and only speak to the other when it's necessary.

Darry's been working more and so has Suzy. They don't see each other. It's actually starting to worry the rest of us. We all can tell there's something going on with Darry, but the hard thing will be trying to get it out of him. He doesn't like to talk about his own problems much.

"Soda?" Ember said waving her hand in front of my face. "You're staring of into space again." She smiled at me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "Darry's got me worried."

"Yeah, Suzy's been weird too. It's almost like they had a fight and they won't admit that their wrong."

"That can't be it." Steve joined the conversation. We closed the DX for the night and started to walk home. "Darry's up to something."

"I doubt it. He would've told us."

"He can't tell you everything." Steve argued. "I mean would you like to know what your brother was up to every second of the day."

"Well no, but."

"Soda, just let it go." Ember said holding my hand. "Darry can have his secrets. We all have some of our own."

"Like you?" I said instantly regretting it with the look of hurt on her face.

"Yeah like me." She said with a smile back on her face. We made it to her house she kissed me on the cheek and went inside.

"I think I went a little to far." I said. Steve just nodded.

Ember's POV

I sighed as soon as the door shut behind me. Amber was looking at me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think Soda wants to know our past." I said.

"He doesn't need to know."

"I know that."

"Suzy is the only one we want to know."

I nodded. "But maybe we should tell them. So we can get on with our lives. They might find out sooner or later."

"What are you talking about?" Suzy asked she was still in her nurse's uniform.

"Our past. We don't know if we should tell the guys or not." Amber replied as I nodded.

Suzy let out a sigh. "Well, everyone takes news differently. Take Darry for instance. We decided to talk about our pasts on our date a few days ago."

"Is that what happened?" I said.

"Let me finish." Suzy sat down. "I decided to tell Darry everything after he told me about his parents deaths and his entire life so far. I started tell him about the abuse that Johnny and I went through and how I met Tim. I told him about the rumbles I did and everything I went through when I left. He didn't say much after that. Actually, he took me home and we haven't spoken since."

"I have to tell him." I said to Amber. "It's better if he knows now. I'd rather him not find out later and we end up never speaking again." Amber nodded as if she was going to go tell Johnny too.

Suzy's POV

I sighed as I got to my bed. I missed Darry a lot. I was ashamed to tell him my past. That had to be the reason why he wasn't talking to me. Maybe, it was that he had always been the golden boy in school, and I the greaser. After all, our first in counter was me showing him up in gym.

Flashback

_I hated gym. Us girls usually had to cheer on the boys while they did the sports, or we'd go play some sissy game. I heard the girls I was sitting next to scream as the football came at us. _

_It landed in my lap. "Toss it here!" Tim shouted knowing what I could do. _

"_She can't throw it she'll get hurt." None other then Curtis the golden boy of the school said. He jogged towards me to get the ball back._

_I took it out of my lap and stood up. "Here Tim! Catch!" I said throwing it all the way to Tim, who was across the field. _

End flashback

I wasn't ashamed that I did that. Hell, I fell in love with him long before that. That was one strange day.

Flashback

"_Johnny? What are you doin'" I asked my little brother. He was running around in a circle around the tree I was sitting under. _

"_I'm protecting you!" _

"_From what?" _

"_Bad boys!" I laughed. I was thirteen and he was ten. I was sporting a bruise from last night's beating. It wasn't as bad as the others were. It was already yellowing. _

"_I'll be fine. Why don' you head towards the swings?" _

"_Okay!" He ran over and bumped into someone on his dizzy way. _

"_Watch where you're going kid!" The boy raised a hand to smack my brother. I went over to him as fast as I could. _

"_You don't need to hit the kid. It was an accident." I saw Darry's hand on the kids shoulder. I hugged Johnny to me. The boy waked away muttering something. "He okay?" _

"_I'm fine! Thanks." My brother wiggled out of my grasp and hugged him. _

"_Thanks." I said looking up at him. No one had ever stuck up for Johnny before. "I think we should go home Johnny." _

"_Do we have to?" _

"_We'll take the long way." _

"_Yeah!" He climbed onto my back. "Onward!" _

"_I'm not a horse." _

"_Giddy-up!" _

"_See ya."_

End flashback

I loved that he stood up for Johnny. When he didn't even know him or me. Maybe I shouldn't have told him my past. No one would like a girl like me. I've done a lot of bad things in my life.


	13. A little secret

Ember's POV

"_Hello?" I looked around and saw I was back home. "No…anywhere but here." _

"_Ember! Amber!" My mother screeched. "Get down here! Your father needs a drink!" We were maids for our mother and father._

"_Ember!" I knew it was Amber shouting. She was in the doorway looking worried. "You okay?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine…" I said unsurely. "Let's go." _

_Amber and I made our way to our parents. It was early in the morning. We only had a few minutes left until it was time for school. "Get me my drink already! I don't feed you worthless children for nothing!" He threw an empty bottle at us. "Get me another! NOW!" _

_I quickly went over to the fridge an got him another. "Get moving!" Our mother shooed all three of us out the door. Father got into his truck. Amber and I moved quickly. It was never good when our father got into his truck._

"_Move it girls!" Our father shouted speeding towards us. He thought it was a fun 'game' for him to try and run us over. _

_Amber and I ran for it. I pulled her with me into some trees. I knew that our father wouldn't ruin his precious car. He honked at us and I thought he had driven away. I walked out and there he was ready to hit us. _

"_Run!" Amber shouted. We both went as fast as we could. He was never this persistent in his little 'game'. _

_Amber and I had no choice. We had to jump off a small bridge and into the creek bed. There was no water in it just a bunch of dirt and rocks._

I woke up breathing heavily. That was not the most pleasant memory to wake up from. Amber was in my bed with me. She must've had a nightmare as well.

"Girls?" Suzy came up. Penny was still fast asleep. I could hear her snoring from her room. "You feeling all right?"

"I had a nightmare, again." I said.

"You want to tell me about it?" I shook my head. "I'll be fine." She nodded and left. _'Suzy would make a great mom someday.'_ I thought. I looked over and saw that my sister was still asleep.

Suzy's POV

I was not happy. Tim, Curly, and half of Tim's stupid gang came all wounded. Stupid rumbles. They never prove a dang thing. Angela was not leaving me alone. She was attempting to help while I was trying to get all the cuts cleaned.

It wasn't all that bad. Tim's gang had won. Some of his members were made at me. "Don' you dare smoke in 'ere!" I shouted at someone.

"Suze calm down." Tim said.

"I won' ya come in here an' known' I'd help ya'll. I don' need ya'll commin' in here at midnight! All moan' and groan' about tiny little cuts!"

"Next time I'll tell ya my plans okay?" He was still attempting to calm me down.

I glared at him. I slapped the bruise on his arm. He winced, but tried so hard not to show it. "I don' need this when the girls are havin' nightmares."

"I thought you talked to them."

"I do, but it' ain't helpin' much."

"Then do something else." I hit him again. He wasn't too happy about that one.

Darry's POV

"Darry you want cake?" Soda asked me. "I just made a new one."

"Soda can't we have anything normal for breakfast?" Pony asked.

"No that's what Suzy's is for. Everything normal."

"Nothing is normal over there." Pony told him.

"Exactly!" There is something seriously wrong with Soda. Especially, since he started school again. "Come on Pony we're never going to get to school with you going so slow."

"Soda did you get any sleep last night?" Steve asked.

"No."

"That explains so much."

"Darry you okay?" Pony asked staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I just hope they don't tell Suzy. "I just want to ask you guys something." They all looked at me. "What if I ask Suzy to marry me?"

"We're going to get a sister!" Soda cheered. "I won't be the only good looking one!"

"Just don't tell her."


	14. Darry's search

Darry's POV

I walked over to Suzy's. Hoping to find that she was there. Johnny, Ember, and Amber were running out the door trying to get to school on time. Not much later, Penny came running out almost running into me.

"Sorry Darry!" she shouted as she continued running.

"Hey Darry." Tim walked out of the basement, the rest of his gang following. "Looking for Suze?"

"Yeah know where she is?"

"Got called in ta work." Tim said walking out the door. "Said she'd be back later. ANGELA! Ya gonna be late fer school!"

"I'm comin'!" Tim's sister soon appeared running up from the basement and disappeared out the door with the rest of Shepard's gang.

I didn't know whether to wait for Suzy to come home or just go to the hospital to see her before I lost my nerve to ask her. I thought on it a while and decided I better go ask her before someone decided to tell her.

"Hey Darry." Dallas said. "Where ya goin'?"

"To the Hospital."

"Why?"

"To ask Suzy a question."

"So ya finally gonna ask 'er?"

"Ask her what?"

"Ta marry you. We all know the look ya give 'er. I'm surprised ya haven't asked the chick earlier. Ya not gonna do it in front of everyone?"

"No. I'd be to nervous."

"You nervous?" Dally laughed. "I'd love ta see the day."

~Hospital~

Dally had given me a ride to the hospital only because he wanted at least on of the gang to see me actually purpose. He believed I wouldn't tell everyone how I did it when they asked.

"Is Susan Cade here?" I asked.

"Suzy? Is she here?" One of the nurses asked another.

"She was. Then she got a call from the school. Said her brother got into a fight."

"Looks like she's not here." The first nurse said. "Hey Gretchen. You think this is Darry? The boy she keeps talkin' about?"

"I think your right, Fran." Gretchen said. "What are you lookin' for our Suzy for?"

"I just was going to…" Dally cut me off.

"He's gonna pop the question." He said.

"How romantic!" Fran cried. "Oh what cute children they would have! Don't you think Gretchen?"

"They would." Gretchen agreed. "Hey Hope!"

"Yeah?" Another nurse came in.

"This is Darry the boy Suzy talks about. Don't ya think they'd have cute kids?"

Hope nodded. "I think their kids would be cute. Mike! Come see Suzy's boyfriend!"

This time an older doctor came out to join the three old gossiping nurses. "What?" Mike said. "What could you three possibly need this time?"

"This is Suzy's boy." Fran said. "He's gonna ask her to marry him."

"Really? What a lucky boy you are." Mike shook my hand. "You better treat her right. Otherwise the next time your in the hospital I'll make sure you don't get better."

"Mike!" Hope cried. "Suzy would be devastated if you did that to him!"

"She'd live." Mike replied. "What are you still doing here?" Mike said to me. "Shouldn't you be finding her?"

I left with Dally and we headed towards the school only to find everyone leaving the school. "What's going on?" I asked Soda as he approached us.

"School got dismissed do to an accident in the science lab." Soda said. "Johnny didn't get to see it. He threw up and got sent home."

"Damn. Your havin' a ruff day." Dally said to me. "He's been lookin' for her all day." Dally laughed. "Got a bunch of nurses and a doctor on his case at the hospital."

"Poor Darry." Steve said. "You want us to help you find her?"

"Yes." I said. "It'll save me a lot of time."

No POV

The entire gang started to look for Suzy. None of them could find her. Johnny had said that she went to the store, but when they got there she was nowhere to be found. They hadn't even seen her car. They went back to Johnny and he said she hadn't been back there yet either.

"Where could she be?" Steve said. They had all given up and gone back to the Curtis's "We looked everywhere."

"I don't know." Darry was carrying a sleeping Soda into the house. He had fallen asleep sometime at work. Steve didn't even know when.

"It's alright Darry. I'm sure she's somewhere in Tulsa." Pony said.

"That's not helping." Two-bit said. "Dally said he'd call is she shows up back home. The girls said they'd keep a look out too."

"Is someone gonna move so I can get threw?" An all to familiar voice said. "Who are you all talking about anyway?"

"Suzy!" The all said. "Where have you been?"

"What are you my parents?" Suzy asked. "I was looking for medicine for Johnny. When I went back to work the girls told me that Darry was looking for me so I came here to see what he wants. Now could you get to it? Johnny shouldn't be alone for long."

"Dally, Amber, Ember, and Penny are all over there." Steve said.

"Hey Darry could you put me down?" Soda asked from his brother's arms. He had woken up when they all yelled at Suzy. Darry dropped his brother on the couch.

"Um Suze? Could I talk to you outside?" Darry asked. He was really nervous. She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door.

He just stared at her for a while. "Well?" Suzy asked. He saw that she looked ready to cry.

"Suze, is something wrong?" Darry asked.

"I'm just waitin' fer you ta break up with me." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"I'm not gonna break up with you." Darry hugged her. "After you told me so much about your past I never wanted you to be alone again. You're an amazing girl and I never wanted anyone to ever hurt you again. I couldn't face you until I found a way to make you mine forever. So I wanted to ask you…. Will you marry me?" He asked still holding her close to him. He felt her nod.

"I would love to."

"WE'RE GETTING A SISTER-IN-LAW!" Soda cried.

"JOHNNY"S GONNA BE OUR BROTHER!" Pony shouted.

"We'll finally have a mother figure in the gang." Steve said.

"DARRY AND SUZY KISSING IN A TREE! FIRST COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" The gang sang.

"Just don't make me an uncle until after I graduate." Pony asked.

"No promises." Darry said kissing the top of Suzy's head.


	15. Friends

Suzy's POV

Darry insisted that I plan a wedding. I was. Just not a really big one, I hated doing all this. Ember, Amber, and Penny were all insisting that I was going to wear a white dress no matter what even if they had to force me into it five minutes before the wedding. Did I mention the fact that there was a traitor? Tim just happened to know where my friends from high school where. That's not exactly a bad thing, but my friends weren't exactly the people I wanted Johnny to know I knew.

Unfortunately, Tim went behind my back and told Darry. Then Darry went behind my back too and sent out wedding invitations that I had started to write up. Eventually, I found out and I was not happy what so ever. Which leads to my next point. I'm not talking to any of them.

"Suzy? Suzy! Please talk to me." Darry begged through the door.

Did I mention I locked them all out of the house? They couldn't get in. The girls and Johnny could, but if they went even let those two have a foot inside my house they were grounded.

"Please! Sweetheart."

"Woah, you that boy callin' Suze a sweetheart?" Please don't tell me that who I think it is. "She's more like a little devil. Ya must be Darry."

"You are?" Darry asked.

"I'm Austin." I knew it. "This is Hannah."

They're both here? Oh god this is not going to be good what so ever. Last time we were around each other those two ended up in jail. I almost did, but then I was able to sneak away.

"Come on Suzy! Open the door! I know ya probably made at 'im because o' us n' all but, ya have ta let us in."

Damn Hannah and her logic. I reluctantly opened the door. Darry, Hannah, and Austin, who's really name was Anastasia, but we called her Austin because she was from Austin.

"Who's the new broad?" Dallas came in the house. "I see ya finally let Darry in."

"Who ya callin' a broad? Ya…"

"Austin!"

"My bad, Suze. I know ya don' like it, but I have ta. He insulted me!" Austin shouted.

"Ya a chick?" Dally egged her on. I was going to regret this but I nodded. Austin knew it met for her to be allowed to shout.

"Course I'm a chick. I was wonderin' if you where! Ya certainly don't look like a guy!" Austin continued to fight with Dally.

Darry was hugging me and saying he was sorry for going behind my back. I was really starting to wonder if Darry didn't always act like a whipped puppy around me.

"Awe so cute. Looks like Austin, has met her match." Hannah said from my other side. "There gonna make a lovely couple."

Dally left slamming the door on his way. Austin sat down looking a little bit tired, but she was smiling.

"So when are we doin' your weddin'?" Austin asked. "This is the groom right? Not some guy ya seein' on the side?"

"Yes he the groom."

"Not bad. He's a looker."

"I'm right here." Darry said.

"I know ya are."

"You've got ta live with 'em now. You invited them. As far as I'm concerned your the one that brought them here. They're more your problem then the are mine." I told him. Before I could say anything else Darry kissed me and was out the door. "Chicken!" I called after him.

"I wouldn't think a guy like that, would be afraid of girls like us." Hannah said. Dropping her 'tuff' accent since the guys were gone. Hannah had the best grammar of anyone I knew.

"Is he compensating for something?" Austin suggested.

Another reason that I didn't want them here, is because they can actually embarrass me more then anyone else in the world could. I couldn't wait until the day where I could torture them like the torture me. That day couldn't come soon enough.


	16. Learning

**Suzy's POV**

"Hey Hannah? What happened to Eve?" Austin asked suddenly.

The black haired girl looked around. Her green eyes were looking frantically. I think she thought that Eve was in the room with us. Which wasn't true because I hadn't seen her. "Uh…"

"Ya lost her again!" The redhead laughed. Austin's chocolate brown eyes were even laughing with her.

If I remembered right Hannah and her sister were almost identical. Of course there was the age difference. Hannah was my age after all and Eve was 13. At least I think that's how old she is.

"Suze! I lost her! Again! She's supposed to be my responsibility and I have no idea where she went! I'm a bad sister!"

"Your not. I lost Johnny plenty of times." I said. "Just don't tell him that."

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I have no idea where I am. Hannah had lost me, or well I had lost her. It was an unfortunate quality of mine. I always seemed to get lost. There were no street signs that I could see. Then again I wasn't really on a street more on a dirt path. That may be my main problem.

"Did I pass this tree already?" I asked myself out loud. "I could've swore I did."

"Eve! Eve!" I heard people shouting.

I didn't know if they were shouting for me. Maybe they were shouting for some other Eve. Then again it could be me. What was that saying of what you do when you are lost? I couldn't quite remember. Was it stay put or was it keep moving? Maybe it was hide…. no not hide. Never hide.

"Eve! Answer me ya nerd!" That had to be Austin. "Stop thinkin' and shout somethin' back!"

"I'm here!" I shouted. "By a tree!"

"Stay put!"

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

We finally heard Eve. She had to give the dumbest answer in the world. 'I'm by a tree.' Really? We couldn't tell. You're in a forest you idiot.

"She's so smart, but sometimes I wonder about her." I sighed. "I swear someone dropped her on her head."

"Does hittin' her with a book count?" Austin asked. "I think I did that once."

"It's probably where she got her knowledge from. The blow must have taken all the common sense out though." Suzy said laughing.

"Shut up!"

"What?" I heard Eve yell again.

"NOT YOU!" I shouted. "YOU KEEP TALKING."

"Don't shout so loud I'm right here." Eve came out from a bush. "So how are you?"

"Highly annoyed." I replied. "I need to put a leash on you. Either that or I need Lassie."

* * *

**Darry's POV**

I had found that Suzy really doesn't like surprises. That didn't stop me from giving them to her. The hard part was that Suzy and I had not decided who's house we were going to live in when we were married. She had enough room for all of us plus any bit of family we could start, while mine was small enough just for my brothers and me.

"Darry getting any wedding getters yet?" One of my co-workers asked. "Since after all you're still young wouldn't want you to be settled down and feel that it's a mistake."

"We have our differences, but I think we'll make it." I said. "I love her."

"Isn't she the same girl the tormented you in high school? The one that when you started this job, couldn't believe left town and wasn't in jail." Another asked.

"Yeah. She is."

"I thought you told me that you fell in love with her cause she could throw a football." The first said.

"Wait a second. I thought you were in love with the girl that was ready to hurt those bullies for her brother accidentally running into them." The second replied.

"Suzy is the same girl from both." I said. "I couldn't believe it when Johnny told me about it. I didn't believe him, until he showed me her diary."

"Reading a girl's diary. That's going to be horrible. You better hope that she never finds out about it. Otherwise you'll be sleeping on the couch after your wedding."

* * *

**Suzy's POV**

Eve was apologizing for being lost. Well, really forgetting herself lost in the first place. Penny came out of nowhere and joined our little group. Apparently, she and Two-bit were playing a game of hide-and-seek tag. It had been going on for a long time since both of them had nothing to do today.

"Please tell me if you see him coming." Penny begged us.

"What does he look like?" Eve asked.

"He's a redhead, about Austin's color. Two-bit's wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt." Penny said. "You'll know him when you see him. I've been hiding for hours. He's come to my spot four times already, but can't catch me at all." We went to the DX. Penny went inside, but kept a look out for Two-bit.

"Ya better not be makin' out on the job?" Austin eyed the couple up and down.

"Suzy!" Ember pulled away from Soda like she had touched a burning object. "It's not what it looks like?"

"Right." I replied. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. This is Austin, Hannah, and Eve. The people that Darry invited to my wedding they are my friends from high school. Well, Eve's not she's just Hannah's sister."

"Have you seen Amber?" Ember asked.

"She's at the library with Johnny and Pony." I replied.

"There's a library here!" Eve shouted. "Can we go? Please? Please? Please!" Eve clung to Hannah.

"Ya such a nerd." Austin said.

"Act tuff. Ya know ya ain't no pansy." Hannah said to her sister. "Ya a Washington, now ya gotta act like it." The older sister detached the younger sister off of her. "Ya ain't no pansy! Be the person ya supposed ta be."

"I'm sorry sis. Ya right I gotta lose all that." Eve changed her personality. "Ya know all the right things."

"What's up with the personality change?" Ember asked.

"Oh. They act tuff so they don't get jumped. It works really well. The sound uneducated and tuff, when they really are the opposite." I explained.


	17. Just a little bit

**Suzy's POV**

"Is that Two-bit?" Eve asked pointing to a car racing towards us.

"CHEETER!" Penny yelled as she ran towards the nearest area a car couldn't get through.

I watched as Two-bit ran out of the car and Dally looked amused from the driver's seat. I assumed that Dally had been conned into joining the game by Two-bit. Lately it had seemed like Dally was up to something and only Two-bit knew what it was and Two-bit was using it to his advantage.

"Suzy, need a lift?"

"We're going to the library to get Amber, Johnny, and Pony."

"So you're with these-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Hannah and Eve shouted.

"What? B-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" The two sisters shouted again.

Then I remembered. My redhead friend, Austin, had a temper. Mainly it came out if someone called her one little word. Several boys had learned it the hard way in school. It was amusing to watch, but eventually it got out of control. Hannah and I always tried to stop someone from saying it.

"Don' say it. Just don' say it." Hannah almost begged. "I ain't in the mood to drag ya bloody body inta the hospital."

"Broad?"

**Austin's POV**

Before I knew it Suzy and Hannah were holding me back. Eve told the guy to run or drive away. He almost didn't, but when Suzy said something he drove off.

"Austin cool it." Hannah said. "It ain't no big deal."

"She's right calm down."

"I just hate the word."

"We know."

Hannah and Suzy released me. We started heading off again towards the library. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander.

I'd been called a broad before. It wasn't that big of a deal. Guys were just like that. Until the day I had my heart broken.

It was a normal day. Suzy was out spending some 'quality' time with Johnny. We all knew what her house was like. No one ever dared to attempt to change it. We knew that it might end up with Suzy and Johnny never coming out alive again.

I was a Soc. I still am a Soc. Living in a more privileged house. Could get what I wanted when I wanted. My parents never were home. Never liked to spend money. So I lived on the same side of the tracks as the Greasers.

Some girl found out that I had more money. She didn't like it. So she spread a rumor that I'd been sleeping with a lot of the gang leaders. She made me sound like someone I wasn't. She told everyone and soon I wasn't just called broad every once and a while. I was called it a lot.

Everyone called me a broad. In every conversation it was always the same. I snapped one day. I started to get in a lot of trouble. The cops knew me by name, heck I knew all of them by name. Within several months I had a mile long record.

The day I came back to school for my senior year I found out who that girl was. The girl that spread that rumor, I made her pay. Suzy had to stop me from nearly killing the girl. Suzy saved me from going into cooler that night.

Most stopped calling me broad. Thinking they'd end up exactly like that girl. They were right too. Several guys had gotten broken jaws and bones just because of that word.

"Austin? You okay?" Hannah asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You've been out of it for a while." Suzy asked.

"I'm fine."

Suzy gave me a stern look. She'd make one scary mother some day. I'd hate to be one of her kids.

"Hey Suzy?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think I'm going to find a guy as good as Darry."

"Not at all."

"Why?" Hannah, Eve, and I all asked together.

"Don't get me wrong. Darry's a good guy and all, but he has his ups and downs. You're got to find a guy that's right for you." Suzy explained. "All the guys thought that I was a lady of the night for a while. Then I was kidnapped sorta, when I told Darry about everything I thought he was going to break up with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he asked me to marry him instead. Though I still have my doubts. I have two girls I'm taking care of and he has his two brothers. I don't know what life's going to have in store for us, but it's going to be hard."


End file.
